In a conventional motor vehicle, the solenoid is connected to a battery via a power cable (first conductor) and an "S" terminal wire (second conductor). The power cable terminates in an eyelet connector which receives a screw stud of the solenoid. A nut secures the eyelet/stud electrical connection. The solenoid also includes a male spade terminal adapted to engage and mate with a female spade terminal, attached to the "S" terminal wire. The screw stud and male spade terminal extend in a substantially parallel fashion from the end cap of the solenoid.